1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading control apparatus and reading control method for causing a reading apparatus to read an original.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-214734 describes a method of acquiring a plurality of image data by capturing a reading target original at different irradiation angles using a plurality of illumination components. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-214734 also describes a method of detecting a paper wrinkle based on the plurality of image data.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-214734, a plurality of illumination components are necessary for irradiation with light at a plurality of irradiation angles, thus upsizing the apparatus.